


Why Is There a Green Thing Floating Above My Head

by threevolt



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threevolt/pseuds/threevolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>testingcheatsenabled true<br/>kaching<br/>rosebud<br/>motherlode<br/>motherlode<br/>motherlode<br/>hideheadlineeffects on<br/>hideheadlineeffects off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is There a Green Thing Floating Above My Head

Kim Possible had just moved into her own house. Her very own house, away from Ron, Rufus, and her mischievous twin brothers. She stood around the living room/kitchen area and didn’t know what to do with herself. She suddenly felt the need to pee and headed towards the first door, hoping it was the bathroom. Kim looked around the small, green-tiled room in confusion. There was a sink, a shower, even a window… but no toilet. Strange.

In a panic, she walked back out into the main space. What was she supposed to do? She then remembered the device in her pocket. Kim pulled out her smartphone and navigated to a digital catalog. She tapped on a basic, white ceramic toilet to make a purchase. Only three seconds later, her doorbell rang. The toilet delivery had arrived! She had it placed in the bathroom, right next to the sink. As soon as it was installed, she plopped onto her new toilet to finally relieve her bladder. She let out a sigh.

After finishing her business, Kim went to lounge on the couch. She pulled out her smartphone again and began looking through a careers directory. She saw that a firefighter track was open and decided to give it a try. After tapping on it, it was simple as tapping a confirmation button and she was hired! Before she could read over the other details, however, she was distracted by another ring of the doorbell. She hadn’t ordered anything else or expected anyone, so she figured that it must be someone from the fire station.

When she opened the door, Kim was met with a dark-haired woman dressed in black and green. She was pale, and slightly tinged green. It must’ve been the lighting. Her eyes were almost the same shade of green that Kim’s were, but this woman held a more confident look. She wasn’t sure who this was or if she was even from the fire station.

“Hi, can I help you?” Kim asked hesitantly. Well, that was what Kim meant to say, but instead her words came out garbled. She opened her mouth to speak again and realized that her words weren't coming out in English. The other woman replied in the same language and it seemed that they could both understand each other.

Apparently this woman had just moved in next door. Her name was Shego — a little unusual, but Kim didn’t think too much of it. She invited her inside and the woman reached out to shake her hand. Kim accepted, only to be met with a shock on her palm after grasping the pale green hand. Shego began to laugh and grasped her stomach as she calmed down. Even though Shego’s humour was a little less than funny, and a little _shocking_ , Kim still appreciated the company.

They sat on Kim's new couch and talked for a while. She started seeing symbols appear over Shego’s head as they spoke and wondered if she was just imagining things. Maybe she was hallucinating. She decided to just shrug it off. She didn’t want to seem crazy in front of this attractive woman she just met. She learned that her new neighbor was a scientist who worked at a lab in the neighbourhood, which was quite impressive. It made her a little insecure about her new job and training to be a firefighter, since Shego was pretty far along in her career.  After sharing her new career path, however, her neighbour seemed impressed with Kim herself.

The pair talked until evening and Shego excused herself to finish up some work. She promised to drop by again the next day, leaving Kim smiling as she retreated back to the couch to watch a movie.

 

Her doorbell rang at 9:32 AM and Kim woke up startled, realising she’d fallen asleep on the couch. She got up quickly and tried to tame the wild mess that her hair had become. Unfortunately, she failed. Shego, on the other hand, looked much well put together, her hair falling perfectly onto her shoulders. She looked to be wearing the same exact outfit as the day before, but at least she looked clean.

Shego excitedly began to tell her about a strange UFO of some sort that had just crashed into the nearby park. Thankfully, it was small enough and didn’t cause damage to anything but the patch of grass it fell onto. She continued to talk, with her hands waving around and her expression animated, but Kim was distracted. There it was again. First a UFO, then explosions… was that an alien? There were these symbols over Shego’s head as she spoke. Weird. Shego managed to get her attention back after calling her name a couple of times. She asked if Kim wanted to accompany her to the park, and there it was, a symbol of a tree and a bench floating over her head.

 

Kim and Shego approached the tiny UFO in the corner of the park. It looked peaceful and strangely normal, as if was placed intentionally and had always been there. The dark-haired woman spent a few minutes silently inspecting it as Kim just stood and watched. Shego then began trying to move some if its parts. Kim wanted to warn her that it could be dangerous, but didn’t interrupt. After all, Shego was an Inventor, as she’d told Kim—she was only a few more projects away from becoming a Mad Scientist.

After what felt like forever, Shego made a victorious noise and pumped her fist in the air. Her hand emerged from the metal thing holding some sort of artifact. It appeared to be the size of a brooch, and Kim walked closer to get a better look. Once she was within a foot of it, though, it began to glow green. Shego looked down at it curiously before it glowed brighter and larger and eventually engulfed her whole. 

Kim jumped back in terror. What the fuck was that and what the fuck happened to Shego? The next thing she knew, Shego was back there, right in front of her. As if nothing had happened. Except for the green glow that had now localised itself to Shego's hands. It looked like the insides of a glow stick, or maybe translucent plasma. Regardless, Kim still stood paralysed. The now partially glowing woman, however, wore an oddly calm expression. Was she used to turning into a human glow stick? 

Shego placed the artifact gently back on top of the small UFO. But apparently, the glow was no longer attached to it, and it stayed on Shego's hands. Wearing a confused frown, Shego picked it back up and placed it in her pocket. 

Kim had finally relaxed from her previously frozen position, but was still unable to process what the fuck just happened. Before Shego could notice, the sneaky red-haired hoe walked away.


End file.
